


Perfect Day

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23





	Perfect Day

Summary: A timestamp to [Love As Light As Air](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/23932.html).   Inspired by the artwork below by  [ ](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/profile) [ **kanarek13** ](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/) .

 

 

 

Neal slide out of the car and stretched. Lifting his face skyward; he closed his eyes and yearned for the elation that came with flying. He longed to be cradled by the wind and warmed by the sun. He had missed the sheer joy of flight. His recovery had taken months and even though he was still a little weak he was excited to be taking to the sky again.

He stood mesmerized as the sunlight danced across the ocean waves. There was a slight breeze making it the perfect conditions for flight. 

Slowly he let his wings unfurl. Neal gave them a quick flutter, rising a foot off the ground. He settled back on the sand and exhaled deeply releasing the breath he’d been holding. Even though his back was still sore from the damage he had incurred and the growth of new feathers he couldn’t wait to be airborne again.

Neal looked over and caught Peter watching him. Peter’s smile was loving and tender. Neal extended his wings, walked over and kissed his husband’s cheek. Peter stepped back and nodded, happiness written all over his face, “Go Neal, I’ll be here waiting for you.” 

Neal flashed Peter a bright grin. He kissed his lover one more time before taking off. He let his wings lift him up and soon he was soaring. He was floating on air and it was magnificent. He felt complete. The connection to the wind and sun uplifted his spirits. Unable to contain his joy he managed a small loop-de-loop; it was a little shaky but he succeeded. 

The sun welcomed him as he rose further upward. He found the air current and let it glide him over the shoreline. It wasn’t long before he began to tire and he drifted back to where Peter was standing on the beach waiting for him. He landed on the warm terrain and ambled over to his spouse. 

As Neal approached Peter he couldn’t help but notice the tears running down his husband’s cheeks. Neal folded himself into Peter’s outstretched arms, leaning against the other man’s chest. Peter wrapped his wings around Neal bringing him in for a hug and whispered, “I love you.” 

Neal embraced Peter tightly and whispered back, “I love you too. Please fly with me.”

“Always.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thank you for reading.  



End file.
